Kingdom Hearts: Heart Fragments
by WaterBendingQueen88
Summary: Mika was a normal girl when one day she becomes a Keyblader. If things weren't weird enough, now she has to help a handsome Heartless gather pieces of a heart to make his own.
1. Destiny Islands

**My own story in Kingdom Hearts. Mika belongs to me while Soluna belongs to Aguagirl. Kingdom Hearts is not mine.**

"These dreams that I've been having...  
Are any of them real?"

Soluna looks at her friend, "What are these dreams about, anyway?"

Mika looks up to see her. "It's weird Soluna. It feels like I'm floating in water, but I can breathe. The next thing I know is that I'm standing on some kind of stained glass."

Soluna clicks her tongue, and puts her hand on Mika's shoulder, "It sounds... odd. But I've heard it before. It could be real..."

Mika's looked puzzled. "You've seen this too?"

"Once... Though it's been a while. The stained glass is familiar. But I was engulfed in fire, and nothing hurts." Soluna replies.

Mika looked out to the sea. "Do you really think there are other worlds out there?"

"Well sure. I've been to some of them. But a lot of them are dangerous."

"Maybe so, but I still would love to see them."

Soluna laughs, "You sure?"

Mika stood up. "Of course I'm sure!"

Soluna giggles a bit more. She looks into the sky, and grabs Mika's arm. The sky looks like it explodes, and the two blackout. Mika slowly opened her eyes and looked around. "Where am I?"

"Eh, it's one world... Darn it I forgot which one."

Mika turned to who said that. Soluna smirked, "You said you wanted to see another world."

"Yes..."

"Now if I can remember which one..."

Meanwhile, in the Disney Castle, Huey, Dewey, and Louie were walking down the hall. "Oh, this is the big day, boys," said Huey.

They notice the two keybladers and Louie exclaims, "WHAT'S THAT?"

"Are they who I think they are?" asked Dewey.

"If they're keybladers, then you're right!" Huey replies, excited.

Soluna says nothing. Mika turned to see three young ducks, each with different colored clothing. "Ooooo, I know this place now. What was it called..."Soluna walks off a little trying to remember.

"This is Disney Castle," said Dewey.

Soluna face-palms, "I got kicked out of this place one time... Not many people like me, let's put it that way."

Mika kneeled down in front of the ducks. "Who are you guys?"

"Huey!"

"Louie!"

"Dewey!"

"I'm Mika."

Soluna clicks her tongue, "I think you guys know me..."

"Soluna..." They all said, annoyed.

"Look, what happened is in the past. How was I supposed to know that the Beast was a friend of yours?"

"Ah, what's going on?" Mika feeling she was missing something.

"She almost killed the Beast, a close friend of ours. We don't forgive that kind of thing!" Huey exclaimed.

"Uh huh, Um, can you tell me what exactly is this Disney Castle?"

"It's a place where anyone from any of the worlds can be safe... At least until the heartless came." Dewey explained.

"And I thought The Beast was a heartless, heaven knows why." Soluna crosses her arms over her chest.

"Heartless? What are Heartless?"

Soluna raises her eyebrow, "Well, there are two.. No three, types of Heartless. There are the ones I like to call minions, I usually don't waste my time with them. Then there's the other type that emit hearts when you defeat them. The last types are Nobodies."

Mika shook her head. "I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?"

"What you said. The minions, the Nobodies, everything."

"Well, It's hard to explain. You know what Nobodies are right?" She asks, trying to put a light spin on things.

"Wait a minute, Wait a minute, maybe I should tell her," Dewey waving his hand and turned to Mika. "Heartless are creatures without hearts, and they steal the hearts of others."

"That's right. A Nobody is a person whose heart has been stolen." Soluna explains.

"Ok, " Mika started. "So why don't you call them Heartless if they have no hearts?"

"Because, unlike other Heartless, they still can think and talk and stuff. And people say they can be turned back. I don't personally put much faith in that rumor." Soluna attempts to explain.

"Maybe the queen can tell you more," said Louie.

Soluna tilts her head, "What queen?

Huey groaned. "Queen Minnie."

Soluna face-palms again, "OH."

"Queen Minnie?" asked Mika.

"Yeah! Follow us!" the ducks cried together.

Soluna reluctantly follows, blinking rapidly at the surroundings.

"So, how long has this, Queen Minnie, been queen?" Soluna asks.

"As long as we can remember," said Dewey. "She must be respected then. Most of the queens in the other worlds have all ready been over-thrown. Though most were Heartless anyhow."

"I'll respect her," said Mika.

Finally, they arrived at the throne room. Soluna gasps. Queen Minnie was sitting on her throne with Daisy Duck standing next to her. 'She looks familiar...' Soluna thinks.

The queen stood up and looked at Mika. Soluna looks away. She had a bad reputation in this world. "Welcome to the Disney Castle. I am Queen Minnie," introduced the queen.

Mika bowed to the queen.

Soluna bows as well, reluctantly.

"I see there is a new Keyblader," the queen looked at Mika.

'Mika had a Keyblade? What else don't I know?' thought Soluna.

"What's a Keyblader?" Mika asked the queen. Soluna resists the urge to face-palm another time.

"They are people who wield the Keyblade."

"But, your majesty, I don't have a..." Mika started.

Soluna looked down at Mika's hands, "Uhhh..." Mika looked down at her hand a gasped. She was holding what looked like a large key. On the "key" part was a crescent moon and a star. "Uhhhhh..."Was Soluna's response.

As Mika held the Keyblade, she felt as though electricity was zooming through her arm.

As if on cue, a small black ink-blot like creature grabbed Queen Minnie. By instinct, Soluna grabbed her electric blue keyblade. Instead of a key shaped end, her Keyblade had an elegant design. Huey brought out his sword, Dewey, his magic staff, and Louie, his shield. Minnie shrilled in fear.

"Your Majesty!" yelled Mika. She had to help, but she didn't know what to do. Soluna had seemingly disappeared, and a large crash emitted from behind Queen Minnie. "Oh Dear!"

"Mika!" yelled Dewey. "Use your Keyblade!"

"But I don't know how!" Mika cried.

Soluna landed behind the monster, and slashes it. Instead of dissolving, it, it threw her across the room. "My Keyblade isn't enough!"

"Use it like a sword!" yelled Huey.

With a shrug, Mika ran toward the monster and swung her Keyblade. The monster roars in pain, and tries to swat Mika away. Louie protected her by using his shield. Soluna watched helplessly, her legs trapped under debris. Mika swung her Keyblade again, and the monster dissolved.

"Thank you, young Keyblader." The Queen said.

"No problem, your majesty," bowed Mika.

A few people helped Soluna out of the debris, and discovered that she had severe bruising and a broken ankle.

"That might explain why I can't feel my right leg."

"Soluna!" yelled Mika, as she ran toward her.

"It's all right, you go one without me. I'll catch up at some point." Soluna explains, "Good Luck."

"But I don't know where to go," said Mika.

"Traverse Town." Soluna says.

"How do I get there?" Mika asked.

Soluna points her keyblade at a certain spot, where a portal opens up. She then passes out, seeing as she had used all of her energy. Mika walked toward the portal feeling nervous.

"Before you go," started the Queen. "I would like Huey, Dewey, and Louie to go with you."

"WAA HOO!" they exclaimed.

"Well, at least I won't be alone," Mika sighed in relief.

The three go through the portal, on their next adventure.


	2. Traverse Town part 1

**Here's the next chapter. I thank a friend for helping me with it.**

Traverse Town, a city with a sky of eternal night, whose stars can be seen clearly. There, a bright light appears and our team comes through.

Mika looks around. "Wow, so this is Traverse town?"

Huey, Dewey, and Louie look around, "Hey… I remember this place!" Louie exclaimed, smiling widely. Dewey looked at him, "How could you forget? We worked here for… how long?" Dewey said, crossing his feathered arms, looking at the two, they shrugged in not knowing at him.

Huey looks up at Mika, "Yup, yup, sure is… nice isn't it?" Huey said, looking from her to the center square of the First District of Traverse Town.

Mika was staring at the sky. "It is nice. The stars look so beautiful tonight."

Huey looked up at Mika with a smile, "Yup, it's always nighttime here, the sun never rises… if there is one..." Huey said.

Dewey started to walk toward the center of the square, "Well, there is less people here then I remember." Dewey said, rubbing the back of his feathered head, glancing around himself.

Then Mika saw something dark in the back of her eye. Curious, she decided to check it out.

Huey and Louie walk up with Dewey smiling, then start talking about the place. Noticing there were no question's from Mika they turned around and froze, they didn't see her, "Mika?" Huey said, walking back and looking around, then saw her walking toward dark.

Huey froze, "Mika! don't go near that thing!" Huey yelled to her, but not daring to get closer.

"It's dangerous!" Dewey exclaimed.

Louie hid behind his brother's, "They aren't usually in the First District." Louie sad, his gaze darting around as he shivered.

Mika froze as the Heartless grew scary. But just as it was about to attack, someone with a sword slashed at it. Snapping out of it, Mika turned to see a tall man with brown hair.

Huey, Dewey and Louie all sighed in relief. The man rested the end of his gun blade on his right shoulder as he turned toward Mika, "What are you doing?" he asked calmly, his eyes in their natural slight squint as he looked at her.

"You don't just go walking up to a Heartless unless you have a death wish," the man said, calm with slight sternness in his voice, looking her over.

"Look just calm down. I mean you no harm," Mika waved her hands with her keyblade on her wrist.

Leon looked away from Yuffie and back to Mika and sees the Keyblade, "Hmm… she has a Keyblade..." he said, putting his hand to his chin, thinking.

Yuffie smiles at Mika, "Don't worry, he's always like that," she says happily.

Then a man in his mid 30's, 5 ft. 8 inch. tall, short light brownish/gold hair pointing backward, a slightly darker color of brownish/gold goatee, teal eyes and tanned skin, wearing a dirty green t-shirt, a black, red and white rolled up bandanna on his head, black wrist bands, dark brown pants/jeans and black boots, walks out and grunts and crosses his arms, "Hey! What's all the noise going on out here?" he called out from just outside his Item Shop, he had a slight Australian accent.

Yuffie laughed and Huey, Dewey and Louie turned around and saw the man, eyes slightly wide, "That, is who's in control of the Item Shop now?" Huey said, a little surprised.

Mika walked toward the man and bowed. "I'm sorry, sir. We didn't mean to make such a racket."

Leon crossed his arms and looked at Yuffie, "She a Keyblade wielder... but she hasn't been trained properly." Leon said in his plain voice to Yuffie.

Yuffie smiled, "Oh, I'm sure if you train her, she'll be great," she smiled happily.

The man looked at Mika with a raised eyebrow, "Hmph, it's fine. Don't tell me Heartless got into the first District." the man said, rubbing his forehead.

Leon heard the man, "Yes, I'm afraid they have, Steve." Leon said, his eyes still in their natural squint.

Mika walked up to Leon. "Can you really teach me how to use this thing?" she asked.

Leon looked at Mika, "Hmm… if I'm going to train you... I can only teach you how to fight... the Keyblade itself… you need to figure that out on your own" he said, uncrossing his arms and started to walk off as Yuffie followed him, "Meet me in the underground water tunnel in the Second District, we'll train there." he said mono tone, then walked off along with Yuffie.

Huey, Dewey and Louie look at Mika, "Leon's kinda creepy.." Louie said, Huey and Dewey looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?" Louie asked, Huey and Dewey shook their heads, then looked back at Mika, "Come on, we know where that is, just whenever you're ready to go, tell us" Huey said.

Steve looked at them with his arms crossed, "Hmph, well… if you're the new Keyblader... I wish you luck training with Leon" he chuckled, walking back to his Item Shop, "Oh! And by the way… anytime you need Potion, Hi-Potion, or whatever, just come on in, I'm always here, and sometimes Kai-to, if she'd come back already," he chuckled again, shutting the door and going back to his duties.

"Thank you!" Mika called through the door. She then turned to Huey, Dewey, and Louie. "I guess we should get going and find Leon."

Huey, Dewey and Louie nodded with a smile, "The way there is a little dangerous though… there's Heartless all the way through the Second District" Huey said with a small shiver as he started to walk toward the Second District doors.

"Yea, and we uhh… they're pretty scary.." Louie said and Dewey shook his head with a small smile and opened the doors and started to walk into the Second District.

They walked past several stores. One had Dalmatians. A bunch of puppies came to greet Mika, Huey, Dewey, and Louie.

"I'll heard of a dog house, but nothing like this," said Mika.

Huey, Dewey and Louie laughed, "Yea… they lost their world, and this was the only place they could go to, so..." Huey explained, turning a corner to the door that went under the Hotel, "It's this way," Dewey said, as they opened the door and walked through.

Huey looked around, then turned his attention to a long dark well on the other side of where they were, "He's through there, and I hear there's a lot of Heartless in this area" Huey told Mika, then started to walk toward the entrance.

Louie took one wrong step, and two Shadow Heartless popped up. Dewey and Huey looked at Louie as he smiled nervously, "Sorry…" Louie said, running to hide behind Mika with his brother's. "You can defeat it, right?" Huey asked Mika, shaking a little.

"I'll do my best!" said Mika.

Huey, Dewey and Louie went to hide behind a post and watch her. Mika took a deep breath, then charged at them, plunging her Keyblade at them, she swung at one of the two, slashing it's legs, then it's chest and it faded away soon after. The other scratched her leg as she yelped, then swung around and cut it's head off as it faded like the last.

She straightened up, looking around to make sure there wasn't more of them. As she calmed down, her Keyblade disappeared once more.

Huey, Dewey and Louie clapped as they emerged from their hiding spot, "That was great!" Louie said happily, Mika blushed a little, "Thanks…" she said, shyly. Huey chuckled, "Alright, then lets start to go meet up with Leon," Huey said, and started to walk toward the well like entryway, diving in and started to swim in. Mika dove in and swam after them. Finally, they meet up with Leon.

Huey, Dewey and Louie climbed out of the water and onto the green and bubbly looking floor, it was like a cave, the area had one greenish light by a spiraling staircase and in between the entrance and the way to the staircase, was an odd walk path that slopped on ether side where more water was.

Leon had his arms crossed, as Yuffie looked a little bored. She turned to Mika and Smiled, running over to her, "Hey! Welcome to our hideout!" she said cheerfully, pointing around the room with her hand as she helped Mika out of the water.

Leon grunted, "You ready to train?" he said, turning to face Mika, unfolding his arms and started to take out his Gun Blade.

Mika summoned her Keyblade. "Yeah, I'm ready." Then she turned Yuffie. "Do you think you can teach some things to Huey, Dewey, and Louie?"

Leon chuckled, "I'll start easy with you.." he said calmly, getting into a fighting stance, holding his gun blade strongly in his hands.

Yuffie smiled, "Of course!" she said cheerfully, then turned to Huey, Dewey and Louie, "Alright, get ready to be personally trained by me, Yuffie" she said, smiling widely. Huey, Dewey and Louie looked at each other, then back to her, "Ok!" Huey said. She pulled them aside to train them the basics.

Leon looked Mika right in the eyes, "Rule one, never get distracted" he said, charging at her while she looked at them walk, she jumped out of the way, a slight grimes on her face, then held you Keyblade tightly and ran at Leon, he jumped in the air, flipping over her, causing her to watch and skid to a stop, then whip around and strike him while his back was turned. He groaned, then back flipped away from her and back into a fighting stance with a slight grin on his face.

"Huh, not bad for a beginner" he said, then charged up his next attack and just as he was going to head for her, she jumped away from him, blocked a couple of his powerful hits, taking a couple, then jumped into the air when she knew he was just about done with his power-up move and slashed down on him, doing a three part air combo on him. He blocked her last hit, and sent her flying across the room, quickly realizing she was heading for the wall, she braced for impact and practically landed on the wall and jumped off it, strait toward him and had her Keyblade up in a guarding position and knocked him clean over.

Thinking he was down and out, she approached him cautiously, as she got close, he jumped up and knocked her on her but and pushed her down with his gun blade at her neck, "Rule 5, never assume your opponent is down and approach with your guard down" Leon said sternly, squinting his eyes at hers.

He let up and put his gun blade away, "Come back tomorrow if you still want to train" he said in a monotone, walking to a wall and leaning on it with his arms crossed.

Yuffie was having a pretty good time training the little duck brother's as she turned to Mika, "Heehee, well, they aren't gold metal, but they know how to protect themselves pretty well now. I give them an A," she said happily.

Mika bowed to Leon. "Thank you for the lesson. I feel a little stronger now."

Leon nodded to her, his eyes closed as he rested his chin on his chest, his arms still crossed.

Huey, Dewey and Louie smiled up at Mika, "We do too. Thanks Yuffie" Huey said, waving to her, she waved back happily, "Come back soon!" she said, the young duck brothers laughed, "Come on, we can stay in the Hotel, that way, he's right here," Dewey said, then they started to walk and jump into the water to swim out of the greenish cave like place.

"So, where is this hotel?" asked Mika.

Huey looked back at Mika and smiled, "It's on the left side when we get out and the only building visible on this side of the Second District" Huey explained, then got up out of the water with his brother's and shook themselves off.

"Ok, we just need to go through the door we came here in, or we can sneak a room by hopping up on one of the balconies" Dewey said, pointing up at the balconies and continued to walk to the door with his brother's and Mika. Once they were through, they walked up the steps and into the Hotel. Huey looked at Mika, "Uhh, you have munny, right?" Huey asked her, right next to the outside door of the Hotel.

Mika dug into her pockets and pulled out a few coins of munny. "This much."

The clerk smiled and took the munny, "Thank you, you have room 5" she said, giving Mika the key and went back to sorting papers on her desk.

Huey, Dewey and Louie smiled, "Alright. Now we can just ho-" Louie began, then Huey and Dewey put their feathery hands over his mouth, "Shhh," they both said, then let go of his mouth, "Geez Louie," Huey said, Louie shrugged, "What'd I do?" he asked, Huey shook his head and followed Mika. They got to room number 5, the Red Room and walked in, shutting and locking the door.

"Hey, you know, the best part about this spot, is that it has a room to room connection to the Green Room next door, we can sleep in there Mika, you can sleep in here," Huey said, smiling. "Yea, and as Louie here was blurting out… we can just go from the balcony to Leon's hide out from here," Dewey said, smiling happily.

"Ok," Mika replied and went to lay on her bed. It was so soft and comfy. It was a long day, and she was tired. Soon she fell asleep.

Huey, Dewey and Louie headed to the green room next door, all lying down in the same bed, exchanging goodnight's, then finally falling asleep.

The next day, it was still a starry night sky, it always was, no matter the time in Traverse Town, it was always dark. Huey, Dewey and Louie all got up, took turns cleaning up, then went to Mika's room. "You ready for more training?" Huey asked, rubbing his eyes a little. Dewey and Louie followed, looking at Mika.

"Yep," said Mika.

Huey, Dewey and Louie smiled, "Alright, then follow us" they said. They went to the balcony, hopping over it onto the roof, then hopping off to the ground, where they started to walk their way to the waterway that leads to Leon's hide out.

Once they all swim in, Huey, Dewey and Louie look around as they shake themselves off. They look for Yuffie, she was missing as well. As Huey turned to Mika, Yuffie was right behind him, causing him and his brother's to jumps and run to Mika, earning a laugh from.

Yuffie, "You're looking for Leon, he left at dawn... err... what I think is dawn... early in the morning," she said, smiling. Putting her hands behind her back and walking around, "He said something about going to the Clock Tower or something odd." she said. She stopped walking and turned to them with a smile, "Hm, it's in the Second District, I don't even know why he would be around there, it's so... well, boring" she said, giggling a little. She waved, "Well! Back to research! Or... something... Leon will be back to train you later, and sorry ducklings, but Ninja Master Yuffie has other stuff to do!" she said cheerfully, trotting up the stairs, straight ahead on where they entered, and disappeared.

Huey turned to Mika, scratching the side of his head, "What if he's in trouble? Maybe we should check it out, you think?" Huey asked, looking at his brother's, they all nodded and looked up at Mika.

Mika thought for a minute. "Maybe we should, even though he was kinda rough at the start, he's still a good teacher."

Huey, Dewey and Louie all nodded. "Well, then lets get a move on," Huey said. Him and his brother's straightened up like soldiers and marched to the waterway, swimming out and shaking themselves off.

They walked to the door that connected the two pieces of the Second District, and saw nothing out there. Huey tapped his foot, "Hmm, well where is he?" Huey asked, walking out further, looking around him and so did his brother's.

They walked to almost the center of the square of the Second District, when they all heard a loud thumping sound. They froze, "Uhh… what was that?" Louie asked, looking around worriedly. Another thud and a huge Heartless plopped down in the middle of the square, Guard Armor, chased by Leon.

"What are you doing here?" Leon called to them, blocking a hit from the Guard Armor. Just as he went to stab it, it knocked him clean off his feet and shot him into a wall, knocking him out. The Guard Armor started to walk over to him, twirling it's arms and legs a little, "Leon!" they all shouted. Huey pulled his sword from its sheath, Dewey summoned his magic staff and Louie took his shield off his back and they all charged.

Mika summoned her Keyblade. "Hang on, Leon! We're coming!"

Huey, Dewey, Louie and Mika charge for the Heartless. It turns, hearing the shouts, then swings at them. They duck, Huey attacks the legs, Dewey casts Fire and Blizzard spells at it's arms, Louie cover's Mika as she jumps and slashes the Guard Armor Heartless with her Keyblade.

It flinches at the hits a little, already beaten pretty good by Leon, but still pushing on pretty well. It adjust itself, and starts making it's arms swing 360 over and over around it's body, while it's feet make pounding shock waves on the ground. Mika, Huey, Dewey and Louie are thrown off, as it follows them, hitting them hard as they tried to run until it was done with it's attack. Once it stopped, Mika went for it's right arm, while Louie covered her again. Huey and Dewey went for the feet. Mika battled hard on it's right hand, slashing and doing short three part combos, when it's right arm disappeared.

It adjusted and did the same 360 arm attack, but only with one arm, making it less effective, while stomping it's feet. Mika and her duck friends were ready for it this time, jumping out of the way. It stopped, adjusting itself again, making an opening for them attack once more. Huey and Dewey went for the feet again, taking them out, while Mika and Louie jumped and slashed quickly at it's left arm, making critical hits.

After awhile of attacking, and taking hit's themselves, it's legs and arms were gone, but they still had a lot more work to do. It's center body and head still lived, and therefore had to be taken out. Leon stirred and saw them, but his vision was blurry, and he had a major headache. They panted, as they were running low on energy to keep fighting.

Soon, it rolled like a bowling ball and strikes the heroes, Mika's Keyblade slipped out of her hands and slid far away.

Mika and her duck friends lay defenseless, injured and exhausted on the ground, covering each other, "We're to young to die!" Huey, Dewey and Louie wailed. Then, out of almost nowhere, a green arrow flew through the sky, soon followed by about 20 other's, hitting the Guard Armor, making it fly up and land swiftly on the ground, quite a few feet from Mika and the duck brother's. Then a figure with a long black coat floated down, hovering a few inches from the ground, holding a light blue and white blade like bow, the string white as well. He pulled the string back as an arrow appeared in his hand, a rather bigger arrow then the rest. He shot it and made the Guard Armor explode.

Huey, Dewey and Louie looked up at the figure in surprise and fear, not knowing what to do, they held their weapons close, in case of an attack. "Who is this guy?" Huey asked quietly, as he still had his hood up, lowering himself to the ground and making his bow disappear.

The figure kneeled down toward Mika and took off his hood. He revealed to have a handsome face and had light brown hair, messy kind of bangs and some that came down to length of his chin and in the back was a long low pony-tail. He pulled out his hand to her. "Don't be afraid. I just want to help," he said.

Huey, Dewey and Louie looked up at him in aw. "He's... he's one of those Nobodies... isn't he?" Louie asked. Huey and Dewey nodded at him, still looking up at the man that wore that long black coat. His eyes were deep blue that could almost made it hard not to stare at.

"He's a Nobody?" asked Mika, remembering what Soluna said. 'But he has such beautiful eyes. I feel like they're drawing me in.' Slowly she took his hand.

Huey, Dewey and Louie nodded, "Careful Mika.." Dewey mumbled. They all stood up. Then a dark portal appeared, when it disappeared, a black cloak with boots and gloves, the sleeves cover his hands. His cloak almost like a gown that covers his boots. Platinum blond hair, worn long with two slightly shorter bangs that frame his face and large, bright green eyes.

"Maxcheil" he said. Disapproval in his voice. "What do you think you are doing, hmm? You run off and I find you helping these creatures? Unexceptionable" he said, rather harshly. "You're coming back with me, and I'll try to lower your punishment for such actions" he said. He grabbed the Nobodies arm and made another portal with his other hand.

Maxcheil pulled his arm away. "No, Vexen! I had it with this cruelty! And don't ever call me 'Maxcheil!' My name is Selwyn!"

Huey, Dewey and Louie watched, their eyes slightly wide. Vexen squinted at him and crossed his arms. "Maxcheil." he began, disregarding that he didn't want to be called that. "You have been hanging around the humans to much… you don't have emotions and if you want to live, and not have the Superior to kill you… then come back." Vexen told him.

Vexen glanced over at the ducks and Mika, then turning quickly back to him. "Look, if you come back quietly, I won't let you get turned into a Dusk, ok?" Vexen tried reasoning with him. Vexen kept his calm manner, hoping to get this mission over with so he could go back to his experiments.

"We're not allies anymore," replied Selwyn coldly. "After what happened, I'm never going back."

**Here's the thing, the friend I was doing this with hasn't answered back in a long time. I need some help with writing this story. Please reply.**


	3. NOT A CHAPTER but please read

**Though I love the story of Kingdom Hearts, I don't know anything about the fighting. The reason I wanted to make my own characters and story was because I loved the idea of traveling to other worlds, meeting Disney characters, and finding love.**

**But now, everything seems down because of how I describe how my characters are like, and no one will help write it with me. Let me know if anyone is interested in helping me fix this problem.**


End file.
